pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born!
Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born! is the fourth episode of Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Turkey debuts in this episode. * Amaranth is introduced in this episode. * Sachiko transforms into Cure Delight for the first time. * Sachiko uses Delightful Kiss for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with Sachiko taking some photos of the sunset. She reaches down to grab something to eat from her bag. Noticing something soft, she looks in there to see a chamois eating from the bag. Confused, she taps the back, only for it to be startled and run off. She runs after it to see if she could catch up to it, taking a few photos as she runs. As she continues to run, she finds herself at the outdoor stage during the battle of the previous episode. Taking a few pictures of the fight as it's about to end, she's knocked over by something, making her roll down the slope, leaving behind her camera, which lands on its shutter button, automatically taking a bunch of pictures. The next day, she wakes up early to find her camera and, looking through the photos, is surprised to see a good amount of pictures of the fight and decides to put a new issue out that day about the Cures. Unknown to her, she quickly skips past a photo of the Cures detransforming back. Later, Amaiko hears about the Itsutsu Hoshi Quicksilver's plans for its next issue from Sachiko herself and is reminded of those flashes from the day before. The two agree to check the camera together to see if anything looks off. As they look through them, Amaiko notices the picture of them detransforming. She tries to sneak the photo away but is caught by Sakura, who asks what she thinks she is doing. Amaiko tries to explain before promptly getting kicked out just before Sachiko comes back into the room. Confused on why Amaiko isn't in there anymore, she chalks it up to her taking off for lunch. Meanwhile, Amaiko quickly sends a text to Kanzo and Kessho telling them what happened and makes a plan to make off with the photos without Sakura noticing. Kanzo asks why, and Amaiko explains there's a very real risk of the photos containing the compromising information coming out as the next issue of the Quicksilver will be about the Cures. Freaking out, Kanzo runs over to Kessho's dance practice and pulls her aside to tell her why Amaiko is so concerned about those photos. Back at the Quicksilver, Sakura happens across the photos of the Cures detransforming just as Sachiko, who had realized Amaiko's departure was suspicious, snatches the camera from her. Going through the photos, Sachiko realizes why Amaiko was being so sneaky and tells off Sakura for removing Amaiko as she's a close friend and would want the Quicksilver to have her permission to publish anything she might consider sensitive. Just then, a thump is heard outside, and Sachiko looks to her right to find the chamois from before plastered onto the outside of the window, followed by an open hand shattering it and the chamois barely escaping with his life. Sachiko yells for everyone to evacuate Quicksilver headquarters as the woman pursuing the chamois, Amaranth, climbs in through the now-broken window. By the time she's completely inside, there's no sign of life. Sakura asks Sachiko what the hell is going on just before the chamois speaks, introducing himself as Turkey and asking Sakura what happened to her journalistic integrity ("And you call yourself a member of the school newspaper?"). When Sakura freaks out, believing such a thing as a talking chamois should not be possible, Hikari asks what her mom put in her orange juice, and Sakura defensively points out that she isn't drunk and storms off in a huff. As she's muttering to herself about how the Prez and "that half-breed friend of hers" are slowly driving her mad, she's suddenly ambushed by a Mazui resembling a donut. Panicking, Sakura yells for someone, anyone, to help her just before Amaiko, now in her Cure Floss form, attacks it from behind. Sakura recognizes her as the sneak she tossed out of headquarters and realizes why Amaiko was fooling around with the camera. Sachiko shows up with Turkey to check if Sakura is OK, and, recognizing Amaiko, asks her what happened. Amaiko tells her she's getting the situation under control just before the donut recovers and attacks her. Though she dodges, she isn't as lucky with the next one; however, she's soon saved when Sachiko transforms and Kanzo and Kessho arrive to back her up. As Kanzo extricates Amaiko from the goop and Kessho attacks the Mazui with Crystal Bombardment, Sachiko finishes it off with Delightful Kiss. Trivia * Amaiko refers to Sakura as "the Quicksilver's stooge" at one point, as a reference to how Sachiko, Sakura, and Hikari perform the "Press, Press, Pull" routine originating with the Three Stooges when introducing themselves as a group.